littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bermuda: Hell's Ocean
Bermuda: Hell's Ocean, known in Japan as JAWS FROM HELL, is a survival horror adventure video game developed and published by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. and Dark Dungeon for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in 2018. The story follows Annie Hawkes, a high school teenage girl who dragged away from miles away by the savaged sharks during her summer holiday. Now trapped in Bermuda Triangle, she must risk her life in steel various ways and providing her with weapons to eliminate predatory fish such as white tiger sharks, hammerhead sharks, jellyfish, stingray, octopus and other so she can escape from this horrible island. This is the first game ever made will have inspired by many killer sharks horror movies like Jaws, Shark Attack, Sharknado and The Shallows and has been deserved as a mockbuster of Jaws and The Shallows. The player controls Annie as she spending five days trapped and explores around Bermuda Triangle to learn a dark secret of pyramid while evade or using any weapon from ore to harpoon gun to fight the predators. Gameplay Story In this extremely thriller game, the peaceful life in Vineville is being terrorized by white tiger sharks. There's something beneath the ocean in which the airplane has mysteriously disappeared. The cult society, S.H.A.R.K.S., desires to use the pyramid to bring the destruction to the entire world. Three years later after the Japanese high school student is killed by those sharks, the 18-years-old high school student Annie Hawkes goes surfing on a secluded beach resort in Miami during the hot summer holiday after her mother passed away. She is then attacked by the savaged sharks, who drags her away from miles away to the isolated island. Now alone, injured and stranded in this Bermuda Triangle, Annie finds herself being hunted by the crazy S.H.A.R.K.S. cult followers and too many predatory fishes, who refuse to stop until they killed her. She must find the different ways to overcome the difficulties and explore around the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle in which was the reason for the airplane's disappearance. Characters Protagonist *'Annie Hawkes' Annie's Pursuers *'Belladonna' - Real name Bella Downer *'Monster Child' - Real name Monty Chadwick *'The Haunter' - Real name Harvey Timberlake *'Killer Mantis' - Real name Craig Mandel *'Shark Baron' - Real name Byron Sheinfeld. The main antagonist of the game who desire to use the pyramid to destroy the places in second. Other Characters *'Tony Hawkes' - Annie and Andrew's father, the biologist who busy oversea, leaving their children under their aunt's care. *'Andrew Hawkes' - Annie's baby brother, an elementary student who was worried about his sister's disappear. *'Sheriff Jones' - An officer who risk his life to find and rescue Annie from many dangers. *'Ella Hawkes' - Annie and Andrew's deceased mother who's appears in Annie's dream. *'Sayaka Wakamoto' - A Japanese high school student who's the victim of the white tiger shark. Killed in the opening scene. She referenced to Chrissie Watkins from Jaws. Predators *Tiger Sharks *Killer Whales *Stingrays *Hammerheads *Piranhas *Jellyfishes *Crocodiles *Sea Cucumbers *Octopuses *Alligators *Skates *Chimaeras *Swordfishes *Seals *Electric Eels *White Tiger Sharks *Kraken *Megalodon (final boss) Maps Items Survival Kit *Chicken Jerky *Beef Jerky *Antiperspirant *Antidote *Vaccine Weapons *Ores *Sling *Knife *Hatchet *Polespear *Sword *Crossbow *Fire Torch *Ballistic Knife *Fishing Gig *Speargun *Sniper Rifle *Harpoon *Trident Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:Survival horror games Category:Adventure games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Xbox One games